The Car of Notre Dame (1996)
CarsRockz's movie-spoof of 1996 Disney film, "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" Cast * Quasimodo - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Esmeralda - Marina (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) * Captain Phoebus - Sinbad (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) * Judge Claude Frollo - Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) * Hugo - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) * Victor - Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) * Laverne - Chel (The Road to El Dorado) * The Archdeacon - Dave the Barbarian * Clopin - Willy Wonka (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) * Puppet Clopin - Jacquimo (Thumbelina (1994)) * Achilles - Alvito (The Road to El Dorado) * Djali - Spike (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) * Guard Leaders - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) and Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) * Quasimodo's Mother - Miss Clavel (Madeline) * Bird with Quasimodo - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) Scenes: # The Car of Notre Dame part 1 - "The Bells of Notre Dame" # The Car of Notre Dame part 2 - Lightning McQueen’s Unhappiness # The Car of Notre Dame part 3 - Lightning McQueen Spoils his Thinking to Tzekel-Kan # The Car of Notre Dame part 4 - “Out There” # The Car of Notre Dame part 5 - Captain Sinbad/Marina the Gypsy/The Palace of Justice # The Car of Notre Dame part 6 - “Topsy Turvy”/Lightning McQueen Gets Humiliated # The Car of Notre Dame part 7 - Marina Helps Lightning McQueen/Marina’s Chase # The Car of Notre Dame part 8 - Marina and Sinbad Meet # The Car of Notre Dame part 9 - “God Help the Outcasts” # The Car of Notre Dame part 10 - Lightning McQueen Made a Friend With Marina # The Car of Notre Dame part 11 - Lightning McQueen Helped Marina Escape/Lightning McQueen Fight Against Sinbad # The Car of Notre Dame part 12 - “Heaven’s Light”/“Hellfire” # The Car of Notre Dame part 13 - Searching for the Gypsy Girl/Burning the House Down # The Car of Notre Dame part 14 - “A Guy Like You” # The Car of Notre Dame part 15 - Marina and Sinbad's Love/"Heaven's Light" (Reprise) # The Car of Notre Dame part 16 - 'You Helped Her Escaped!' # The Car of Notre Dame part 17 - The Trail to Marina’s Hideout/“The Court of Miracles” # The Car of Notre Dame part 18 - Burning at Steak/Poor Lightning McQueen/‘Sanctuary!’ # The Car of Notre Dame part 19 - Lightning McQueen Thinks Marina is Dead/Battling Tzekel-Kan # The Car of Notre Dame part 20 - Lightning McQueen the True Hero/“The Bells of Notre Dame” (Reprise) # The Car of Notre Dame part 21 - End Credits/“Someday” Movie Used: * The Hunchback of Notre Dame Clips Used: * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas * The Road to El Dorado * Dave the Barbarian * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Thumbelina * The Road to El Dorado * Beauty and the Beast * The Simpsons * The Simpsons Movie * Madeline * Madeline: Lost in Paris * Madeline: My Fair Madeline * Madeline in Tahiti * The Sword in the Stone Gallery: Category:KaylaFan2017 Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:Cars Pictures Category:CarsRockz